Impulse Sniper Rifle
|lethality = 11 |rateoffire = 90 |capacity = 8 |mobility = 50 |cost = 155 183 (Legacy price) |image = Impulse Sniper Rifle-0.png|Appearance Impulse sniper rifle icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = Level 3 |attribute = |released = 9.4.0 |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 93 }} The Impulse Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update. Appearance This gun has a blueish-green color to the scope and buttstock. The lenses have a red ruby-like color. The magazine has a darker blue green color and shows bright light blue stripes, the handle is a gunmetal grey color and the barrel is a color similar to iron armor. Strategy The rifle should be used as a high priority rifle, the rifle's high ammo cap and fire rate should be monitored as it can drain itself quickly, and its mobility is also not good. This weapon has high Efficiency. It is 2-3 headshots with a high fire rate. Tips *The high fire rate can empty a magazine fast and have slow reload, make sure only fire when you spot a target, **If absolutely need to spam the shots, wear Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape. *Take advantage of piercing shot, as it can shred enemies within a short burst. **To do so, get your targets into linear position and fire away. *Max out this weapon to your level (if high) for it to be useful in higher levels. *Aim for the head to increase Efficiency per shot. Counters *Taking cover is the recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. Also be sure to use a wall-break sniper so that way you can shoot through the wall. Be advised when using the Railgun to do the job, as the large recoil could cause it to misfire. *Attack the player with a high damaging, high fire rate weapon, whilst moving around. *Catch the sniper in a close-quarter combats. *This weapon has a low amount of ammo, so rush the sniper after they fire off a good amount of rounds. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Bridge Equipment Setups Equip a fast firing weapon, in case of any close encounters and finish of weakened targets. Changelog 9.3.0 * Initial release. 13.4.0 * Its firing sound was the same as the "Sunrise". However, it was changed in this update. Trivia *The rifle itself has a strong resemblance to the MK 14 EBR Marksman Rifle. *The word "Impulse" in the gun's name is a reference to in-game consoles commands, the "impulse" command kills off all NPCs in the game instantaneously, which might refer to the Impulse Sniper Rifle's terrifyingly high damage. It could also reference the fact that this weapon, like the Impulse Rifle, seems to use energy as ammunition. *It was one of the four rentable guns in the game, the others being the Assault Machine Gun, Exterminator, and Stinger. *To rent this weapon it used to cost 6 for 24 hours, 14 for 3 days, and 22 for a week. **The gun was not rentable in 9.4.1 for iOS, but in the update 10.0.0, renting was removed, meaning that purchasing this weapon will have it permanently in your inventory. *In the current update, this sniper is 3 shot headshot maxed out. * As of the 16.8.0 update, whenever you continue firing, this weapon could damage your device's speaker, so be advised to lower your volume. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Piercing Shot Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Legendary